


Booty Call

by Anonfeather



Series: Not Together [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Thomas’ get a Booty Call from the guy he met a few weeks ago.(Sequel to ‘Revenge/Rebound’.)





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ‘Revenge/Rebound’.

“There’s a Mr. Madison on line two, sir,” Thomas’ assistant said. He nodded to her, indicating he’ll pick it up in his office. He had a memory lapse; who was Madison. He was certain none of his clients had that surname. Shrugging, he answered. He’s bound to remember him during the call. And if unable, he’ll bullshit his way through.

“Hum, hi,” greeted Madison rather weakly. There was something about the voice that Thomas couldn’t quite place. “I was wondering…” There was a long sigh, “I was wondering if you’d want a cup of coffee?”

Thomas frowned. What type of client calls for a that? He wanted to snap and tell the dude to make an appointment with his assistant. If he couldn’t recall him, he wasn’t worth his time! He held his tongue instead, staying perfectly pleasant and professional.

“Coffee is freely offered during a meeting in our law firm. I’ll gladly have my assistant pencil you, sometime tomorrow to meet.”

“I-,” Thomas heard the other softly curse. “I’m not used to this. Can’t believe I’m falling this. I’m sorry.”

“Please excuse my lack of understanding. What exactly are you trying to get out of this call?”

“Booty,” said Madison. “I mean, I’m trying to do a Booty Call. You left your card. I thought I might give it a try.”

It clicked. It was the angry sweater guy he met two weeks ago! Thomas smiled remembering the sex. His demeanor changed going to respectable lawyer to lewd seducer. “Oh, well hello handsome! So it’s just an excuse to have me over? Should it be the case, I’m going to fuck your brain so hard you won’t remember your mama’s name.”

He heard Madison draw in his breath. “Y-yeah, that’s what I’m hoping.”

“Great hun. I’ll be there in an hour. Get your ass ready.” He hung up, grinning. He expected today to be like the others; finish at 10pm and eat his mac and cheese by his lonesome while porn played in the background. Instead, he’ll have a warm pliable body to enjoy, a delight he only sought after at the end of a case. Thomas liked this booty call idea; it gave him the sex without having to waste time on the hunt. Maybe this could become a regular thing. If Madison doesn’t get attached, that is. After all, Thomas doesn’t do relationships.

oOoOoOo

Madison opened the door immediately after he knocked. Thomas gave a lazy grin. “Waiting next to the door for my arrival?”

There was a pause before Madison answered with a stern: “Yes.”

“That’s so cute,” Thomas said, sweeping into the apartment. 

“It’s not like I had anything else to do,” defended Madison, face red. He coughed awkwardly.  “Anyways. I didn’t actually make coffee, because it’s late, and it was just an excuse after all.”

Thomas couldn’t help but to find Madison adorable at how awful he was at flirting.

“Aw, guess I’ll have to wet my tongue on something else that’s black and hot,” Thomas looked at Madison with rapt intent. 

“O-oh.” sputtered Madison. The flirt had broken him. The blush returned, yet he tried to keep a stoic face. “I have some wine,” he said, unable to have a witty comeback. He motioned the counter where an opened bottle sat. Thomas was thinking of going for the kill, kissing the lush temping lips, but he noticed the label. “Oh, good taste. Wonderful year.” Gluttony won over Lust for this round as he poured a drink. He didn’t comment on how the bottle felt light; Madison had seemingly taken his share.

“Let’s go in the living room,” Madison said, leading the way to the couch, inviting Thomas to sit. Thomas humored him, quirking an eyebrow, waiting for what his companion had in store.  

“Are you clean?” Madison finally blurted.

Thomas was starting to like how blunt Madison would get. He seemed to process multiple ways for saying things, but just gave up going for the most direct.

“Yeah, I get tested regularly. And I’m always safe.”

“Good. I’m clean too. I mean, I got tested, what with my boyf- my ex cheating on me. Not that I’m suggested bareback or anything.” He was rambling. He stopped, pushing the right words out. “I hate the taste of latex. I want to give a blowjob. So, if you want..?”

Thomas swirled the wine, pondering the offer. He liked how Madison anxiously waited on his answer, fingers held together to avoid twitching. He took a swig, enjoying the taste. It went against his standard practice, but he wouldn’t be the one most at risk. Finally, he decided to be a jerk to ask for the result instead of blind trust. He was surprised that Madison wasn’t insulted like most would be.

“It’s wise,” Madison concluded, getting his results. “I should have asked you to bring yours.”

“Boom!” Thomas said, presenting his phone with his recent results. “What a crazy random happenstance, I do have my results.”

“Oh, good,” Madison said, appreciative checking the truth of Thomas’ words. “All right, now that that’s settled, are you interested in the blowjob?”

Thomas took another swig, then spread his legs as wide as his smile. “Very.”

Madison gave him a controlled smiled, getting on his knees. The submissive sight caused Thomas’ cock to twitch in interest. But it was Madison’s touch that brought him to complete hardness through his pants. With one hand he gave encouraging pets to free him, while his other swirled the wine akin to spy movie villain.

Madison got the cock out, and he cherished it with a kiss before swallowing the head. “Ah, yeah babe, that’s good.” His partner knew what he was doing, offering a high quality blowjob. It wasn’t fast and gritty affair, but delicate and precise, with some little teasing. It was the perfect mix.

As Madison worked on him diligently, on occasion moaning as he bounced on his heels.

“Having fun down there?” Thomas asked. Madison nodded against his cock, pulling a second to explain.

“I did as you told. I prepared myself. This position....” He trailed off, returning to suck the cock. Thomas grinned at the knowledge that the other had a plug that was pushing his pleasure spot.

“Good to know how obedient you are,” Thomas savored the feel as much as he did the wine. 

His bliss was cut short by a sudden, obnoxious knock at the door. He tried to ignore it, Madison tried to do as much, but he gave up, angrily getting up. “Excuse me.”

Thomas waited, annoyed by the lack of his host. He heard the door open, and Madison giving a harsh greeting. 

“What do you want Alex?!” 

“I came to get my stuff,” the other person, Alex, replied.

“You said you’ll come tomorrow.”

“I said I  _ might.  _ I had time now, I need my books.” 

“Here. Get out.”

“But- James, wait, please. I want to talk.” He heard some shuffling.

“I didn’t say you could come in!”

“I’m not a vampire! Come on, give me a chance. I made a mistake, that’s all!”

“A mistake? Was your mistake sleeping with Angelica? John or Maria? Or was it when you tried to get into Burr’s pant, forgetting he’s a decent guy and my friend?”

“I messed up! Okay, I can admit it. Hear me out, please? We’re so good together, I know we are.”

Thomas heard some new shuffling, or more like a struggle. 

“Let go of me Alex,” Madison warned, but it sounded weak even to Thomas.

“Come on Mads, please,” Alex said softly.

Thomas heard a distinctive sound of a kiss. He frowned when it wasn’t followed by a slap. Guess it was time to intervene. He briefly though to tucking himself back, but decided to play the dominance card, letting his half-hard dick hanging out. 

He went to the edge of the living room, plastered his patented shit-eating grin. He leaned on the door frame with a lazy slouch, letting his southern accent roam free. “Hey now, wasn’t expecting a three-way, not that I’m mindin’ much...”

This caused the  _ ‘it’s complicated-boyfriend _ ’ to leap away. “W-what, who the fuck are you?” His hands were balled into fist, ready to strike, but confusing held him.

“Just a gentleman caller,” Thomas replied smoothly. 

Alex looked at him, cast his eyes down, before turned accusingly back to Madison. “Who the fuck is this?” Madison looked ashamed, eyes turned down. He couldn’t answer, but Alex pieced together the puzzle. “Wait, you’re the guy in the photo! Holy shit, James. You — You’re pissed at me for cheating when you, when you-!”

“I meet him after breaking up,” Madison argued back, in a whisper.

“Oh, I’m sure you did!” Alex snapped. “You wanna know why I cheated? Because you never fucking put out, but now I know it’s because you had a side piece this whole time!” 

Madison couldn’t get words out, mouth twisting in pain. He managed to croak out. “Get out.”

“I- Wait, no, James, I’m sorry,” Alex backpaddled. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Get out,” he repeated. He turned his face cold, glaring at his ex. Alex, knowing he didn’t have an inch left to plead his case, turn away, not before glowering towards Thomas. 

Thomas kept his fake grin, gave a mocking hand wave.

After an awkward bout of silence, he said: “Well then, I guess I’ll be going now.” His cock was limp. He didn’t need the drama.

“You want to leave me?” Madison said above a whisper. 

“Well, I came here for sex.”

“You can still have it,” Madison didn’t look at him.

“Look, I’m a jerk. But not a skeezy creep that’s goin’ take advantage of you.”

“You won’t.”

“Yeah, like I haven’t heard that before,” Thomas barked a laugh. 

“Listen, if anything, I’ll be the one taking advantage of you. I don’t want to think about Al- about him for the rest of the night. The other day, you got my mind to go quiet for a while. That’s all I want.”

The locked their gaze, testing each other’s resolve. 

“Prove it,” said Thomas. He glanced at the ground. “Beg me.”

A little frown, a little blush, Madison got the hint, sank to the floor, crawling forward to reach him. 

The sight perked interest back in Thomas’ pants. When Madison got to his side, palming the hardening cock, he went to work on it immediately. He didn’t resume his teasing pace, instead he swallowed it while keeping eye contact showing his consent to pursue their night. 

“Hum, yeah, you’ve got a good mouth on you,” moaned Thomas, pushing his hand in Madison’s short hair. There was a slight struggled to pull him off; Madison being too keen to keep pleasuring him. “Alright, alright you’ve got me convinced. Let’s move this in the bedroom.”

He forced Madison to feet, ready to fuck him senseless for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Now idea where I'm going. Felt like writing this sequel :) 
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
